Killers Inside (H2oVanoss) 1
by Rainboi00
Summary: YAY MY FIRST YOUTUBER FANFICTION! H20 Delirious and Vanoss are Murders and no one but themselves know. Delirious tries to kill his friend who was once from his school years was his bully. He gets sent a mental hospital Vanoss come to visit him watches him turn mad with loneliness, it drives Vanoss to avenge him killing off the rest of his targets, busts Delirious out and runaway.
1. Chapter 1

**-Delirious' POV-**

 _*BANG* "JON PLEASE!"_  
 _*BANG* "WHAT DID I DO!"_  
 _*BANG* "..."_

 _"That's the end. The story of James!" I laughed, placing a card on the dead man._  
 _I looked in the shiny metal of the door._  
 _I was covered in blood._  
 _And I started walking out of the warehouse, to get in my car and drive back to my house._  
 _I live in with some friends._

 _When I got back only David and Tyler were there._  
 _"Hey guys, where's Vanoss and Mini?" I asked_  
 _"Oh hey Delirious! Mini is getting dinner and I don't know where Vanoss is, he said it was something to do with needing to feed on fresh meat or something stupid like that," David tells me I nod curiously._  
 _"Come on when they get back we'll eat and play_ _Cluedo and Monopoly!" David says in his natural Irish accent._  
 _"Yeah I'm so gonna beat Vanoss this time and since it's Saturday night where gonna have a drinking game and invite the rest of the B-Bus Crew!" Tyler exclaims,_  
 _"Alright I'm going up stairs to shower." I wave to them,_  
 _"See ya." They say._

 _While I was in the shower washing the blood off, I heard foot steps at the door, a knock_  
 _"Delirious it's just me, I don't care if you don't want me to come in, I will anyways!" Someone called loud enough for only me to heard, it made my me blush._  
 _It was Vanoss._  
 _Thought of him seeing me naked_  
 _And the fact I like him, was like WOW!_  
 _"I'm coming in now!"_  
 _"O-oh ok," I called back_  
 _He stepped in shutting the door fast going over to the sink that had the glass shower in its view and washed his face._  
 _"Hey Vanoss?" I say,_  
 _"Yeah Delirious?" He questions looking over to see me poking my head out the door of the shower._  
 _"Could you- pass me my mask?"_  
 _"Oh... Uh sure." He says sounding a little disappointed by my request and passed it over._

 _A minute just before he left I quickly jumped out, grabbing a towel and held him back by his around turned around to face me, after a minute of silence he looked down, face red when looking back up at my face._  
 _"Delirious y-your towel dropped." He stuttered, I glanced down._  
 _"That's not important Right now."_  
 _"What's wrong Vanoss?" I asked, he held his breath I was confused by this and just waited for him to say something._  
 _"Fucking say something Evan." I yelled after 2 minutes of waiting._  
 _"I just thought wanted me to... Huh forget it." He stutters and he walked out leaving me in the dark._  
 _I got dressed and went down stairs everyone was eating_  
 _As the rest of our friends where here, Lui, Brock and Brian._  
 _"Hey nice of you to finally join us eat and we can get these games started." Mini says motioning me to sit next to Vanoss the place left to sit._  
 _I kinda didn't want to sit there in case things get awkward between us because of what happened,_  
 _"Ok." I smiled sitting and Brook handed me a plate with some Pizza and a drink, I frown slightly at him, but thanked him and nibbled on a piece of pizza._

 _Later we played the games,_  
 _Evan won Monopoly again, I was the murder in Cluedo which makes sense, I am in reality._  
 _Now we're all drunk playing Truth or Dare._  
 _"Nogla Truth or Dare?" Brook asks David,_  
 _"Dare you son-of-a-bitch I feeling lucky!" He replies._  
 _"Kiss the monkey!" Brock shouts,_  
 _David shrugged like it was nothing and chased Lui around, laughing till he finally caught him and kissed for 2 minutes before_  
 _Brian did a wolf whistle and Tyler called out,_  
 _"Get a room you two!" We where all laughing as they sat back down with Lui in David's lap._  
 _"Your turn Delirious Truth or Dare?" David asked me._  
 _"HAHA imma go Dare all up on you bitches! Yeah!" I yell, then everyone but Vanoss and I, looked at each other. Smirking. Giving small nods and giggling._  
 _Then at the same time they say._  
 _"7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN WITH EVAN!"_

 _'Shit!'_

 _"What?!" We both exclaimed as Craig and Brian drag us both into the closest._  
 _Closing the door made it dark and I don't like the dark, I mean it's fine when it takes me over and I use it to kill, but not like this._  
 _So I sat there in the corner shaking hugging my knees_  
 _"I want my Teddy Bear." I cry through my mask._  
 _My breathing hitch for a second when I felt a pair of arms snake around me._  
 _"Hey hey, shh calm down its just me Evan. You ok Jonathan?" Evan asked and took off my mask to wipe away my tears, his hands were so gentle across my face, I lean my face into his touch._  
 _"Yeah I'm ok, what about you?" I question, he pulled his hand away and I felt sad again._  
 _"I'm fine." He replied quickly._  
 _"And what about earlier, you didn't tell me what you thought I wanted you to do." I asked him, looking up at him through the dark._  
 _"Oh um Its stupid I don't think you want to hear it." Evan turns away from me slouching a bit._  
 _I got out my flashlight and put it in the middle of the floor between us, so we could see._  
 _"I do though, that's why I asked." Evan looked at me nervous and worried at me, before_ _he spoke again,_  
 _"I uh... I had thought you wanted me to... Wash you back or something gay like that, which I'm total fine with gays, I'm not saying your gay but I sorry if you are and arh I'm just gonna shut up now." Evan rambles on, turning away from me more crossing his arm over his chest._  
 _"Heh I wish I asked that." I mumbled smiling to myself looking down in my lap._  
 _"What was that?" Vanoss asked looking over his shoulder at me._  
 _"Uh N-Nothing!" I squeaked hugging my legs close to hide myself._  
 _"No come on, I told you my thing._  
 _You have to tell me yours." He says shifting back towards me with a bit of a sternness in his face._  
 _"I wish, I had asked that." I say quietly but still enough for him to hear I looked down testing my head sideways on my knees._  
 _Evan was speechless for a minute before._  
 _"Ok thanks for telling me." He spoke I could hear the smile on his voice._

/ _1 hour later/_

 _"It's Fucking past 7 minutes let us out bitches!" Vanoss yelled at the door._  
 _"They probably forgot about us Evan and just fell asleep." I sigh and he sits back down looking_  
 _At me in thought_  
 _"M-maybe they won't let us out because, they still wanting us to kiss and stuff and won't until we do?"_  
 _"Um.. You suggesting that we do?" I shocked with a happiness_  
 _"Yeah? But I mean you don't have to, if you don't want to that's fine with me and all but, yeah._  
 _n-never mind." Vanoss scratched his arm looking away._  
 _'I feel bad because it sounds like I'm turning him down this is a chance I got to do this so yeah!'_  
 _"Ok!"_  
 _"What?" His head jolted up with a confused but happy look._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Vanoss' POV-**

 _*Growl* "Please! Who are you?" I backed him up against a wall in the dark._  
 _But he got away just as I was about to bit, but managed to scratch his leg as I turned to chase._  
 _"Heh heh heh got ya bitch AHaha" *Growl*_

 _When I caught him._  
 _I tear out his insides one by one hearing his screams of pain filled my ears with pleasure, blood running everywhere, on my torn up clothes, claws and in my fur._  
 _As I walked away in the distance at the escape door I saw a body on the ground head bashed in_  
 _I went up sniffing it._  
 _"Still fresh." I grin, and finished the corpse off._  
 _But I started to chock on something._  
 _When_ _I finally got it out, I started at the object._  
 _"A card? We? Why would there be a card on a dead man's body?"_  
 _I asked myself when I read it, it said._

 _ **'Dearest James Mcgrave.**_ _ **This is what fucking happens to poeple**_ _ **like you, calling me weird, fucked up and telling me to go a mental hospital and locking me in a closet and now 20 years later, I get you back for what you've done and you friends are next!'**_

 _"Ok so his name was James Mcgrave sounds like a total Douche bag to me, but this still strange." I then noticed a trail of blood leading outside into the alley behind the warehouse._  
 _I change out of my killer wolf form and back to human clothes back to normal and chucked my shades on stepped out and followed the trail to car tire marks._  
 _I got down on all fours, Sniffing it._  
 _"About 1 minute old, I must of just missed the murder."_  
 _And I decided to go home._

 _When I got back Nogla and Tyler where on the couch watching TV just as they were when I left._  
 _"Sup guys is Mini and Delirious back yet?"_  
 _"Hey Evan yeah! Delirious is upstairs in the shower, Mini is still Waiting for the order." Tyler tells me._  
 _"Alright! Heh heh heh I'm gonna scare him." I grabbed out my pocket knife and creepily grin walking up the steps towards the bathroom._

 _But when I'm out of sight of my two friends I put it away hesitated for a minute._  
' _What the fuck wait for this is a stupid chance to see him in the shower just go in wash you face and look in the mirror it's a glass shower it'll work.'_  
 _I knocked on the door._  
 _"Delirious it's just me, I don't care if you don't want me to come in, I will any ways!" I called loud enough for only him to hear there was no response._  
 _"I'm coming in now!"_  
 _"O-oh ok!" I hear him call back_  
 _I stepped in shutting the door fast. Hurrying over to the sink that had the glass shower in its view and washed my face, closing my eyes tightly and hiding my hands over my face._  
' _Arh idiot why did I come in.'_  
 _I let my hands drop back down to the sink, blushing when I opened my eyes again seeing his swaying blurred body through the foggy mirror and glass._

 _"Hey Vanoss " Jonathan asks_  
 _"Yeah Delirious?" I looks over to see him poking his head out the door of the shower._  
' _Hot damn.'_  
 _"Could you pass me my mask?"_  
 _"Oh... Uh sure." I say and passed it over._  
 _I got a hit of a smell from the blood on it._  
 _'I know that smell from somewhere.'_

 _A minute just before I left Jonathan had jumped out and held me back by my arm, turned around to face him, after a minute of silence I looked down quickly, face heating, when looking back up._  
 _"Delirious y-your towel dropped." I stuttered, he glanced down._  
 _"That's not important Right now."_  
 _"What's wrong Vanoss?" He asked me, I held my breath, Jon was confused by this_  
 _'Doesn't he see he is naked in front of me man if I I wasn't so afraid I would be all over his right now.' and just waited till I say something._  
 _"Fucking say something Evan."after 2 minutes of waiting._  
 _"I just thought wanted me to... Hi forget it." Then I walked out with my head down leaving him there._  
 _I felt bad for it._  
 _I went down stairs everyone was eating,_  
 _As the rest of our friends where here, Lui, Brook, Brian._  
 _"Hey Evan!"_ The _y all called,_  
 _"Hey guys!" I sat and ate with them till Delirious came down,_  
 _"Hey nice of you to finally join us eat and we can get these games started." Mini says motioning him to sit next to me the place left to sit._  
 _Perfect thing to do after upstairs._  
 _"Ok." He smiled sitting and Brook handed he a plate Pizza and a drink, thanked him and nibbled on a piece of pizza._

 _Later we played the games,_  
 _I won Monopoly like always, Delirious was the murder in Cluedo._  
 _And Now we're all drunk playing Truth or Dare._  
 _"Nogla Truth or Dare?" Brook asks David_  
 _"Dare you son-of-a-bitch I feeling lucky!" He replies_  
 _"Kiss the monkey!" Brook shouts_  
 _David shrugged like it was nothing and chased Lui around laughing till he finally caught him and kissed for 2 minutes before_  
Brian did _a wolfwhistle and Tyler called out,_  
 _"Get a room you two!" We where all laughing as they sat back down with Lui in David's lap._  
 _"Your turn Delirious Truth or Dare?" David asked,_  
 _"HAHA imma go Dare all up on you bitches!yeah!" He yell, then everyone but him and I, looked at eachother. Smirking. Giving small nods and giggling._  
They _all at the same time they say._  
 _"7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN WITH EVAN!" Shit!_  
 _"What?!" We both exclaimed as Mini and Brian drag us both into the closest._  
 _Closing the door made it dark._  
 _Delirious sat in the corner shaking hugging his knees_  
 _"I want my Teddy Bear." He cry through the mask, I sat there for a minute as he cried then went into hugging him, he was shaking badly._  
 _"Hey hey, shh calm down its just me Evan. You ok Jonathan?" I asked, taking off his mask to wipe away tears._  
 _"Yeah I'm ok, what about you?"_  
 _"I'm fine." He sigh._  
 _"And what about earlier, you didn't tell me what you thought I wanted you to do." He asks me_  
 _"Oh um its stupid I don't think you want to hear it." Delirious got out a flashlight and put it in the middle so we could see._  
 _"I do though that's why I asked." I looked at him nervously_  
 _"I uh... I had thought you wanted me to... Wash you back or something gay like that, which I'm total fine with gays I'm not saying your gay but I sorry if you are and arh I'm just gonna shut up now." I rambled,_ _turning away from me more crossing his arm over his chest._  
"Heh I wish I asked that." He mumbled I could practically hear him _smiling_ to himself _._  
"What was that?" I asked looking over my shoulder at Jon.  
"Uh N-Nothing!" He squeaked hugging his legs close to hide himself.  
 _"No come on, I told you my thing._  
You have to tell me yours." I tell him shifting back towards Delirious with a bit of a sterness in my face.  
"I wish I had asked that." He say quietly but still enough for me to hear he looked down resting his head sideways on his knees.  
'W-what? He wanted me to do that, does this mean he feels the same"  
 _"Ok thanks for telling me." I smiled._

/ _1 hour later/_

 _"It's Fucking past 7 minutes let us out bitches!" I yelled banging my fists on the door._  
 _"They probably forgot about us Evan and just fell asleep." Delirious sighs and I sat back down looking in Jonathan's direction thinking._

 _"M-maybe they won't let us out because, they still wanting us to kiss and stuff and won't until we do?"_  
 _"Um.. You suggesting that we do?" I was shocked for the both of us. 'Yep knew it was stupid idea to suggest it.'_  
 _"Yeah? But I mean you don't have to, if you don't want to,_ _thats fine with me and all but, yeah._  
 _n-never mind." I scratched my arm looking away._  
'T _here goes another chance, why do I ever think to do shit like this_  
 _He obviously doesn't feel the same Take a Fucking hint Evan.' I thought to myself, when_  
 _"Ok!" Jon says blankly,_  
 _"What?" My head jolted up in surprise._

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Chapter 3

**-Delirious' POV-**

" _Ok!"_  
 _"What?" His head jolted up a confused look._  
 _"I said ok, put your legs out straight." I demanded and he did so._  
 _With my mask already off to the side I crawled over to Evan and sat facing him on his lap._  
 _I could see him blushing so much as I came in closer, a smile played on my lips and pressed them softly against his, and to my surprise he pushed back on to the ground and was now on top of me, lips against mine passionate yet still soft._  
 _He bit and licked my bottom lip wanting to get it I gladly accept_.

 **-Vanoss' POV-**

 _Another hour later_  
 _"Evan I hungry!" Delirious say sitting with his shirt off._  
 _"Will you Stop complaining." I also my shirt off._  
 _"I'm hungry and thirsty and I really need food."to_  
 _"Well hi hungry and thirsty and really need food I'm Evan or you can call me Vanoss."_  
 _"Hungry!"_  
 _"*Huh* Jon please."_  
 _"I'm hung- oh wait!" He stood up and grabbed a can of beans, a spoon and a bottle of water from. The shelf above us,_  
 _And started on the beans._

 _"How?" I asked he stopped eating and looked at me, the can, then back to me._  
 _"Oh I just store food and crap in here all the time." He smiled_  
 _"Why?"_  
 _"Well because when I was younger I'd always been locked in closets, one a week for about a day so I would store food in them so I don't starve and stuff." He shrugged, wait what? no that couldn't have been him that murdered by that James Douche right._  
 _"What who would do that to you?" I asked And Jonathan put the can down and hugged his legs again._  
 _"One of them James Mcgrave."_  
 _Narh it could have been some one else that had the same problem_  
 _"Why?" I continue_  
 _"I-I don't know why. M-Maybe because...I was different from what people want to know._  
 _He was right sometimes I really did belong in a mental hospital."_  
 _"Come here." I hugged him again patting him on the back_  
 _"Don't ever think like that of yourself."_  
 _He just cried I grabbed a blanket from behind us and put it around him he looked up and smiled_  
 _"Come on, you'll get cold."_  
 _I didn't argue_  
 _"Just a second." I say, grabbed some other blankets and our jumpers to make pillows_  
 _Lied down motioned him to join me, he did and put the blanket on the both of us, slowly fell asleep._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's been a bit I'm sorry it's just that I lost my phone, to update other stories and writers block the common enemy to all writers**

 **-Delirious' POV-**

 _The next morning I woke up to see Vanoss was sitting up, staring in thought at the wall we were still in the closet, I was scared._  
 _But no as much as I was before._

I sat up with him. He looked at me and smiled  
 _"Hey your up."_  
 _"Yeah,I guess." I yawned_  
 _"I wonder how long it takes them to remember to let us out?" he asks, I just shrugged._

 _"I'm glad it was you, I was in here with." Vanoss tells me_  
 _"Why?"I questioned_  
"Because the others are annoying sometimes and...I really _li- arrh!"_  
 _His yell stopped his sentence holding his head in his hands._  
 _"Are you ok?" I worried, and what was weird that he started to Growl slightly, and he seemed to get hair grow about a inch longer on his arms, face and chest._

 **Warning to none sinners go no further**

 _"Evan?" He said nothing as fear struck me, he took his hands away, head down and a louder growl was heard._  
 _I felt my heart beat quicker and my breathing a little shallower,_  
 _As his head turned to face me and now on his hands and knees like a_  
 _Wolf stalking it's prey._  
 _And pounced on me, knocking me to the ground._  
 _"What are you doing?" I whisper_  
 _face to face, his eyes fully black with slight red glow and a lustful look, his teeth looked bit sharper then normal._

 _Then without warning he brought his mouth to my neck and lightly biting, sending a shock wave of pleasure through my body making me gasp._  
 _And starts licking down to my collarbone, biting and sucking on the spot leaving a mark and continued another two times getting closer to my chest._  
 _Slowly as his bites Increased in power a bit of pain hit as some blood spilt out and he licked it up, after that he again licked down my chest._  
 _I tried to keep in my moaning but I couldn't_  
 _"Arh mmm!"_  
 _And he began taking off my jeans._

 _Now with my jeans off, I was completely nude, Vanoss just grab my fully erected member in his hand and pumped slowly._  
 _"Uh Va-huh-noss arh!"_  
 _Picking up the pace then shoved it in his mouth and sucked hard, grabbing my ass In his hand gripping tightly digging his nails down in deep just persining the outer skin layer, starting to bobbing his head._  
 _"Ah! Van-huh-oss I'm gonna!" I almost yelled as a white substance flowed out_

 _10 minutes later,_  
 _We'd laid there again._  
 _Clothes back on and his eyes back to normal, I think I never really see his eye, always got shades on, teeth normal and hair the same length as always and I had to cover those mark and some blood dried on my skin, ass hurt like hell._  
 _Now I was eating some more beans, still waiting._

 _25 minutes,_  
 _"SHIT GUYS WE FORGOT ABOUT, EVAN AND JON! THEY'RE STILL IN THE CLOSET!" I heard Mini yell and it sound like heard of elephants coming down the stairs then the hall._  
 _"Huh finally." Vanoss huffed_  
 _And the door open revealing all of our friends with very worried looks, the first thing Vanoss did was stand up I stayed down because he looked angry I didn't want to be apart of it._  
 _He stood out and went straight to Brock tackling him to the ground, wrapping his hands around Brock's neck face full of rage,David pulled Vanoss off Brock before he could kill him._  
 _"Woah Evan calm down!" Brock yells_  
 _"No! You guys have no fucking idea what it feels like to learn that Jon was always, chucked In a closet in his childhood!" He yelled thrashing out of Davids hold, I stated to tear up, as they fought._  
 _"Do want to know why, because he was always thought as a person who belongs in a mental hospital, a piece of fucking shit that he wasn't!" Vanoss continues_  
 _I quickly ran away to my room locked the door turn off the lights._  
 _No one called out or followed so I guess they didn't notice._

 _I heard as Vanoss continues to scream his head off, silence for a minute then the front door slammed._  
 _I guess he left._


	5. Chapter 5

**-Vanoss' POV-**

 _I was so angry I didn't want to see any of their face right now and I needed to kill something, the release my anger._  
 _"That bitch is luck I don't kill him." I kicked a rock to the side of the path._

 _I was out for a while waiting for dark evently night fell and some drunk guys were coming out of a bar_  
 _"Perfect targets."_  
 _I walked over to them._  
 _"Hey do guys want check out something awesome at this Warehouse, it only down the road?" I asked two of them came with me._

 _When we got there I knocked them out and tied one to others leg, with both Their mouths covered, hands taped up completely, so they couldn't use them, to get away._  
 _They woke up ten minutes later, seeing their location the one with his friend tied to his leg looked around seeing the other laying down, with his legs and hands taped, tried to scream._

 _*Growl* the guy ran around._  
 _"Come back man." I say with a grin hiding from them but somewhere were I can still watch them._  
 _I turned in to my Killer instinct._  
 _Fur all over, sharp teeth, claws, badass Tail, black soul red glow eyes and wolf like ears._  
 _And started walking up to them. the guy turned around wide eyed,_  
 _Took one look at me and ran again, with only muffled scream to be heard,_  
 _*Growl* "well that's rude, I thought I look really BadAss, like this. It beats being human, I'll tell ya that." I chased him, his friend dragged behind._  
 _Was thrashing about, and trying to scream as well._  
 _The guy ran faster and so did I,_  
 _I jumped at his friend, my claws digging into his legs more muffled yells of pain, making the guy fall over, I ripped out...let's call him_  
 _Ky and the other Ben._  
 _I ripped into Ky's guts, Ben watched in horror._  
 _Once Ky was done I looked up to Ben trying to get away, I grin and push him down again._  
 _Crawling over to him, he gave up curled up shaking._  
 _It made my stop, because instead of it Ben, it was Jon lying on the ground shaking 'please I just want this to be over, kill me already.' I stood back_  
 _"Jonathan!" tears prick my eye._  
 _He looks at me and shakes his head, I shake my head back into reality._  
 _It's back to Ben, I frown._  
 _*Growl* and leaped on him shred his insides out._  
 _Done with the both of them I checked for an ID, found one._  
 _The Ky was actually named Ky Smith and the other Ben Baumann_  
 _"That so funny I predicted their name heh." And left them turning back human as I walked out I heard a yell and I ran._  
 _One of the workers must have found them._

 _I got home really early in the day after sitting in the pub all night not drinking the whole time I was still soba, I just sat there._  
 _I walked in front door sneaking up to my room._  
 _No one was awake, well I didn't know until I heard crying g coming from Jon's room, stopping at my door I listened._  
 _It stopped a second them a bottle smashed and he a loud yell as a bang on the walls were heard, every one's doors opened and I ran inside mine._  
 _More sounds of glass and wall being broken._

 _"Jon are you ok in there !" Mini called to him,_  
 _"FUCK OFF YOU BITCHES!" he screams braking another object._  
 _I looked out slightly Everyone was around his door._  
 _They slowly open the door Jon came rushing out with his mask on and a baseball bat in hand ready to swing at any moment._  
 _Twitch a little, they all spilt into 2 groups either side of the hall._  
 _Delirious swung his bat to point at my door, lucky, Brian, Lui and David moved out the way of being hit Lui hugged David and he held him tight._  
 _I shut my door as everyone looked over I could hear him yell violently_  
 _"HE KNOW, AND IS RIGHT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEEL TO HAVE THIS SHIT HAPPEN TO YOU AND TO BE FRIENDS WITH ONE OF THE CUNTS THAT ALWAYS DID THIS TO ME! FUCKING NONE OF YOU KNOW!"_  
 _Smashing again._  
 _I slowly look out again, everyone facing him again to where his door had a huge hole in it and it opened itself._  
 _They were all shocked, by the wreck they found._

 _While no one was looking For, dropped the bat and mask and grabbed out a knife, hands shaking furiously, had ran at Brock but be for got to him David had grabbed him_  
 _"What is wrong with you Jon!" He yelled._  
 _"MY FRIEND MY BULLY, ITS HIS FAULT I'M THIS WAY HE WAS ALWAYS THE ONE TO TELL THEM TO CHUCK ME LEAVE MY TO DIE! FOR ALL THOSE YEARS AND NOW HE DOSE IT AGAIN!_  
 _ITS ALL HIS FUCKING FAULT, LET ME GO SO I CAN KILL HIM!"_  
 _Jon screams_  
 _"Brian, help my to keep him back from Brock Lui call the police, mini and Tyler get Brock out of here in case he gets away!" David says everyone did as told. With in minutes the police where here, Brian and David got cuts, in the sides and over Their body and arms because of Jon thrashing violently in Their grip the police came in handcuffed him after one was stabbed it the left shoulder, got David really badly in the side of the stomach, as the police took him out of the house I ran after him_  
 _"No wait what are doing!" I yelled out before I could get to him I was held back by Tyler and Brian._  
 _"Let go of me!" I tried to break free but to no avail._  
 _"Calm the fuck down Evan!"_  
 _Cat yells at me._  
 _I gave up the fight as they left with him in the back of the police car._  
 _I sat out the front of the house tied up to a pole on the porch by my legs, just like I told my friends to do so I didn't run after him._

 _I sat and stared down the street for a long time till it got dark, I heard the door open._  
 _"Hey Evan?" A voice said._  
 _"What the fuck do you want?" I growled,_  
 _"We made dinner I thought you were hungry, so here." They placed a plate on the table I looked at it then up at who gave it to my._  
 _It was Lui._  
 _"Uh thanks, but I'm not hungry right now." I turn back to the road._  
 _"Ok, I'll leave it increase you do later, see ya then." He started walking away but stopped_  
 _"Oh and Here's blanket if you get cold." He placed it on the chair next to me, I looked down not moving my head._  
 _It was the one Jon and I shared in the closet._  
 _"Thanks." I say flatly_  
 _He left._


	6. Chapter 6

**-Delirious'** **POV-**

 _While no one was looking, I dropped the bat and mask and grabbed out a knife, hands shaking furiously, I ran at Brock but before I got to him someone had grabbed me._  
 _"What is wrong with you Jon!" He yelled._  
 _"MY FRIEND IS MY BULLY, ITS HIS FAULT I'M THIS WAY HE WAS ALWAYS THE ONE TO TELL THEM TO CHUCK ME LEAVE MY TO DIE! FOR ALL THOSE YEARS AND NOW HE DOSE IT AGAIN!_  
 _ITS ALL HIS FUCKING FAULT, LET ME GO SO I CAN KILL HIM!"_  
 _I scream_  
 _"Brian, help my to keep him back from Brock Lui call the police, mini and Tyler get Brock out of here in case he gets away!" David says everyone did as told. With in minutes the police where here, Brian and David got cuts, in the sides and over Their body and arms because of my thrashing violently in Their grip the police came in handcuffed me, after I stabbed one of them in the left shoulder, they took my knife away from me got David really badly in the side of the stomach, as the police took me out of the house I saw Evan running after held back by Wildcat and Brian_  
 _"No wait what are doing!" He yelled out as I was dragged out the door._  
 _"Let go of me!" He tried to break free but to no avail._  
 _"Calm the fuck down Evan!"_  
 _WildCat yells._  
 _Vanoss and the rest of my friends watched as the police left with me in the back of the police car kicking, jumping around a d screaming_

 _"No please don't let them take me! They'll send me away to a mental hospital please help me I'll be good no no no!"_  
 _Half through the drive I gave up lying on my side on the seats a cried._  
 _"Please, please Evan help me help me please." I said to myself_  
 _"Do you worry Mate your gonna get lots help were your going."_  
 _The police officer with red hair driving says._  
 _"Where am I going?" I asked him_  
 _"A good place man." His partner replies she has purple hair_  
 _"That doesn't sound very promising." I continued to let the tears fall._  
 _"You'll be fine there, so what's your name?" She asked_  
 _"Jonathan my friends call me Delirious." I sighed_  
 _"Well it's nice to meet you I'm Mark and this is my Partner Tiffany." I look up to see their faces then look away_  
 _"I wish I could see his face right now I miss it too much." I whisper to myself_  
 _"Your Boyfriend?" Mark asked_  
 _"What I wouldn't do to have him, no my best friend his name is Evan and yeah I love him."_  
 _"Oh you and me both buddy." He chuckled I looked at him_  
 _"I have a crush on my best friend as well his name is Sean but we call him Jack."_  
 _"He works at the station at the front desk with Casper and Phil._  
 _And he's always jealous of Dan when him and Phil are flirting." Tiffany says giggling_  
 _"No I don't shut up." He defended she just Laughs her head off_  
 _I giggle a bit and a smile a tiny bit sitting up, they smiled back._  
 _We arrived at the station_  
 _They took me in, we came to the front desk, three sat the people,_  
 _"On the left of him is Casper who like Troy and to the Left is Phil." Tiffany points out._

 _Tiffany and I stood away from them just enough so we could still hear the conversation._  
 _"H-hey Jack were back." Mark says, clearing his throat and starting to sweat_  
 _"Oh hey Mark, that nice how was it?" The little green haired Irish men ask_  
 _"Well besides his want to stab his friend, he's a pretty good guys."_  
 _"Oh yeah, uh that's good, you didn't get hurt or anything did you?" He asked nervously_  
 _"No no don't worry about me I'm fine did you want a drink or something, to keep you cool?"_  
 _Jack shakes his head._  
 _"OK."_  
 _"Uh right well the Van for him and the others out back, will be here shortly."_  
 _"Ok thank you Jack." They stood there awkwardly_  
 _"Right I'm gonna get this sorted now uh Bye Jack." Marks voice cracked he cleared things throat._  
 _"Yeah, bye." Jack looked down like he was about to cry._  
 _Mark came back to us going away further from the desk._  
 _"Mark you don't talk about other people like that to your crush. And why not ask him if he wants to go to the pub or the movies or something just the two of you" I stated he looked embarrassed._  
 _"Like at date?" He asked_  
 _"It doesn't have to be a date, just two buddy's hanging out."_  
 _"Just say what he told you._  
 _If that's what he asks alright Mark?" Tiffany says and pushed him towards the desk._  
 _"Hey uh Jack I just want ask do you wanna go to the movies with me or something tonight?"_  
 _"Uh like a date?"_  
 _"It doesn't have to be but of you want."_  
 _"I - YES! uh I mean s-sure I'd love to."_  
 _"8:00 then?"_  
 _"Yeah see ya."_  
 _"Bye." He came back with a huge grin, and giggly squeals coming from the deck._  
 _"Aw thanks man so much!"_  
 _"No problem."_  
 _"Alright let's go the Van is here."_  
 _I got in and he thanks me again._  
 _"See ya buddy." They wave_  
 _"Bye!" I called._  
 _As the doors shut I was thinking only one in here I got lonely._  
 _The van soon. Stopped, i was taken out of to back and lead down in the walls of the hospital building all white, I was checked in the receptionist had blonde hair blue eyes and_  
 _Name tag saying_  
 _Hello my name is Felix._  
 _He called for a Doctor to come in_  
 _And he with brown fluffed up hair and he wore a mask just like I did his was a face straight._

 _So I was taking to a room that was all white with a bed._  
 _And shut me in._  
 _I was alone and with out even a teddy bear to keep me company_  
 _Especially my little Owl one._  
 _I sat in the corner of the room and cried hugging my legs for comfort but it didn't work._  
 _"Evan please help me help me please EVAN HELP ME PLEASE!"_  
 _I continued to cry._


	7. Chapter 7

**-Vanoss'** **POV-**

 _"Guys I think you would want to see this!" I woke up to the sound of Craig yelling out in the house._  
 _In went to run inside but face plated instead._  
 _2 weeks, I looked around to my leg the rope still there I could see I would chew on it._  
 _heh 2 weeks._  
 _Nogla came out helping me up and untied me from the pole._  
 _I looked him confused as ever._  
 _"Come on!" Craig ushered us in and around the TV I sat on the floor._  
 _The news was on and the reporter looked like she was in a hospital of some type. The camera looking in to some of the rooms._  
 _The rooms were white all on the inside with one bed and a person in each room._  
 _As they went by 7 of them it didn't catch my interest,_  
 _But in one room a guy sat in the corner twitch and shacking as he cried out to someone._  
 _We didn't see his face until the camera was in his general direction._  
 _"JONHANTHAN!"_  
 _The reporter lowered her mic to what I could only presume a speaker._  
 _And we could here what he was saying._  
 _"Vanoss_ _help me! Please came get, please save me Evan. PLEASE HELP ME!" He sobs,_  
 _Everyone just stared at me._  
 _"What?" I frowned_  
 _"He's calling out to you?...Why?"_  
 _Brain asks_  
 _"Oh Well I don't know, maybe it's_  
 _Because you all his friends, became his enemies._  
 _Chucking him in a closet like his school bullies did." I looked at Brock for a sec and continue._  
 _"And sending him to the place he feared most!" I was getting angry now._  
 _"So you wonder why he calls to me, because through all that he has been through, I was there to help, support and be his friend!_  
 _And you all stood there not thinking of how he would feel about it._  
 _I did and I still do."I growled at them, no one said anything._

 _"And now he wants his friend to help again."_  
 _"So I have somewhere to be." I ran out slamming the door behind me._  
 _I ran down to the police station._  
 _Getting to the front desk._  
 _"Hello I'm Phil how can I help?" A person with black hair fringe on the left side of his forehead and pail skin asked me._  
 _"Uh yeah I'm Evan my friends call me Vanoss, I need the directions to the mental hospital."_  
 _"Why there?" A red haired officer and green haired fount desk guy next to me ask_  
 _"Because you fuckers sent my best friend there two weeks ago now I want to go see his amazing face that I love to much to be this long away from!" I yelled clenching my fists, they stood back, red haired with his hands in front of him the green haired held on to his arm standing behind the other._  
 _"Wait so you mean Jonathan/Delirious?"_  
 _"YES!" I yelled_  
 _"Oh course we'll help you, I'm Mark and this is Sean but everyone calls him Jack."_  
 _The red hair says_  
 _As a other desk guy types on the computer in front of him._  
 _"Casper Lee could you print that and give it to him."_  
 _Phil asks._  
 _"Sure."he grabbed the piece of paper from the printer._  
 _"Here you go sir."_  
 _"Thanks." As I ran, Mark called out_  
 _"Hey tell him we said hello and thanks for the advice."_  
 _I have a thumbs up ran down the road got a taxi paid him and in through the front doors of the mental hospital, the reseptionist had blond hair and blue eyes._  
 _"Hello I'm Felix what can I help you with?"_  
 _"I'm here to visit Jonathan, I'm his friend Evan."_  
 _"Oh yes let me call a Doctor to go with you."_  
 _he picked up the phone next him spoke into it then placed it down._  
 _And a man with a white coat came in, brown hair and a mask._  
 _"This way please."_  
 _I walked with him down 2 sets of stairs and 3 hallways._  
 _Then through doors._

 _"There's a phone to talk to him and a speaker to hear him, I'll be out here to let you talk, so take as much time as you need." He steps out and closing the door behind him._  
 _I walked up to the window and saw him there in the same place as before, he looked like he was sleeping._  
 _I picked up the phone and spoke_  
 _"Delirious?" Nothing_  
 _"Jon please?" I sighed, he woke up and started to cry._  
 _"I'm here now."_  
 _"It's Evan I'm here to help."_  
 _He stopped and sat up facing away from me showing his back._  
 _He moved his head sideways to see me in the corner of his eye._  
 _And he runs up to the window._  
 _"Hey buddy, how are doing?" My voice shook._  
 _"Evan help me please get me out of here!" He placed his hands on the glass, tears falling down his face._  
 _"Huh I wish I could, Delirious."_  
 _"Please don't...just you don't get it Evan they try and make me forget you with needles please help!"_  
 _"Please rescue me!"_  
 _"Soon ok, soon I will." I say and place the phone down and stood there I can't take seeing him like this._  
 _"No. NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! NO!NO! Please don't go please_  
 _DON'T LEAVE ME!" he screams Banging his fists on the window._  
 _I put my hand on the window_  
 _sighed and left._


	8. Chapter 8

**-Delirious' POV-**

 _From day one of me imprisonment I have only managed to cry myself to sleep._  
 _So times I'd have good dream and other time bad one._  
 _But last night was good._

 _ **I was in a room with one of my victims, laying strapped to a table,**_  
 _ **He woke up looking around frantically, breathing heavily**_ _ **through his nose.**_  
 _ **I step out of the shadows behind him.**_  
 _ **I went over to my tools next to him, he sees me facing him with a sinerster**_ _ **smile.**_  
 _ **His eyes widened in absolute terror and tried to scream but it was muffled due to the multiple layers of tape on him mouth.**_  
 _ **It cause me to laugh seeing him struggle so much to escape.**_  
 _ **Grabbing the Dagger from the table of torture tools, I walked up to him, holding my hands behind my back I tilt my head.**_  
 _ **"Hi!" I say giggling**_  
 _ **He lays there still, eye fixed on me.**_  
 _ **I stabbed his shoulder eyes shut tightly from the pain tears fell down his face.**_  
 _ **I stabbed a few more times just below the last, 3 on each leg and cutting into his arms and legs.**_  
 _ **The red liquid I love to see, splat and pour out the wounds all over my hand and and blue hoodie off the table to the floor just reaching to make a pool around my shoes.**_  
 _ **I laughed as I slashed and danced and if skating on ice**_  
 _ **With a leap, twirl and gracefully moves across the room back over to the tools dropping the Dagger to the blood pools below and grasped the knuckle busters in hand and put them on.**_  
 _ **I came back to him, he was still wipering.**_  
 _ **I wiped them away with my bloody hands, some of it smired**_ _ **across his cheeks, chin and over his eye.**_  
 _ **"Shh**_ _ **shh**_ _ **it's ok, it's nearly over. You won't feel a thing when I'm done. Now..." I whispered pulling back my fist**_  
 _ **Holding his head still by his hair with the other.**_  
 _ **"Go..." I hit his face hard then drawing back**_  
 _ **"To!..."I strike again**_  
 _ **"SLeEp!" I scream pounding my fists into his face and stomach.**_  
 _ **He was passed out I stepped away throwing the knuckle busters aside crouching down to retrieve the Dagger from the pools.**_  
 _ **As I hulled it over his body the drips from the Dagger fell on his face like tears.**_  
 _ **Bring it to his throat it slit it open.**_  
 _ **He started to chock**_  
 _ **Pulling off the tape from his mouth he tried to breath, more of the beautiful crimson red gushes out the opening of his neck, mouth and nose and drowns in it.**_  
 _ **Blood runs out the side of his mouth and down the table to the floor like a waterfall,**_  
 _ **As the fresh red liquid join the older makes the pools bigger across the room.**_

 _Now I'm awake I looked up from my spot on the floor to see I'm still here in the MentalJail._  
 _I went to get up but fell 10 cm from where I originally was._  
 _And sat there_  
 _2 weeks, 2 weeks._  
 _I hadn't see him or really anyone but that fluf hair and mask wearing doctor to give me needles to try and forget everything._  
 _I saw out the corner of my eye I could see a lady with a microphone, headset and a guy with a camera faced her as she spoke but I couldn't hear it._  
 _I lay down facing the window and cried shaking and twitch I couldn't control it, calling out to my Love._

 _"Vanoss help me! Please came get, please save me Evan. PLEASE HELP ME!" I sob._  
 _They left out of site, I don't care about them, only Vanoss, so I just lay and continue to cry out to him._

 _I think I fell asleep again and woke up to a familiar voice calling to me._

 _"Delirious?" Nothing_  
 _"Jon please?" He sighs, I started to cry._  
 _"I'm here now."_  
 _"It's Evan I'm here to help."_  
 _I stopped and sat up facing away from the window showing my back to him_  
 _I moved his head sideways to see in the corner of my eye._  
 _And I ran up to the window._

 _"Hey buddy, how are doing?" His voice shook._  
 _"Evan help me please get me out of here!" I placed my hands on the glass, tears fall._  
 _"Huh I wish I could, Delirious."_  
 _"Please don't...just you don't get it Evan they try and make me forget you with needles please help!"_

 _"Please rescue me!"_  
 _"Soon ok, soon I will." Evan tells me and place the phone down and stood there._

 _"No. NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! NO!NO! Please don't go please_  
 _DON'T LEAVE ME!" I scream Banging my fists on the window. Vanoss put his hand on the window_  
 _sighed and left._

 _"NO PLEASE EVAN COME BACK!"_  
 _I cried sliding down the side of the wall._  
 _"Please, Please. Please come back." I whispered to myself curling up into a ball._


	9. Chapter 9

**-Vanoss' POV-**

 _I walked in the door of the house see the guys around TV again eating take away._  
 _I frowned staring at Moo_  
 _It all his fault._  
 _Then ran up the stairs_  
 _To Jon's room, closed the door and flicked on the light looking around at the room trashed with holes in the walls and everything broken, including the picture of all of us from when we all met face to face for the first time._  
T _he frame and the picture, but only the parts with everyone else was ripped and scattered around the room, the part with him and I was on the door of his closet intact._  
 _So I went over to it, avoiding all the broken shit on the ground._  
 _I grabbed it and looked on the back tear stains made the words on it fade a little but I could still read it._

 _ **When you wish apon**_ _ **a star,**_  
 _ **Fear not my love I will not be far,**_  
 _ **For us to be we must rid of the Earthly scum,**_  
 _ **That try to stop us form what we wish to see,**_  
 _ **To have one another in each others arms.**_  
 _ **Let's make it just Me and You,**_  
 _ **I Love you Evan Please Love me Too.**_

 _ **-Jonhathan/Delirious**_

 _I sat on the ground and read it over and over._

 _Shoving the picture in my pocket after 20 minutes, getting up and looked in Delirious' closet I found, 6 duffle bags, 3 blue 2 red and 1 green filled with knives, bats, tape, rope, Alcohol, different types of masks that looked like our characters from GTA V and spare clothes._  
 _And in the very back in the corner there were 3 small night stands with 3 draws on each one, some were labeled 'HVFF' 'PERSONAL'_  
 _& 'TARGETS INFO'_  
 _I grabbed my phone put on the torch setting to see inside the draws pulling them out,_  
 _The first 3 had guns and food._  
 _The next 2 had more guns, tape and ammunition, next that 2 draws with books of all sizes also labeled 'HVFF' "what dost that mean?" I asked myself looking in one and red it aloud._

 **"I'm gonna be late for the bus!**  
 **Oh My God! It's just like school all over again!" Delirious shouted as the rests of the Crew sped off in the yellow bus.**  
 **All their wacky Characters sitting together.**

 **All of them laughed at the clowns statement**  
 **"Jeez that fucking sucks."the pig snorts,**  
 **"My mum always** **drove me to school." The owl quietly** **chuckled**  
 **"Lucky ass fucker." Wildcat cursed**  
 **"I'd always wanna sleep in that's why." Delirious chuckled as he finally got into the bus.**  
 **"Are you ready to go to school?" The high pitched kid voice asked the sound coming from the monkey with the cigar.**

 _It all made me laugh because that sounded like us._  
 **( From; High School Again**  
 **By;** **HoodiniClown** **pst** **I'm gonna read all your books ;] )**

 _"Oh so it's like FanFiction, right this is great." And I continue to read the rest of the page I loved it._  
 _Then reading some more of them,_

 **(Secret(H2OVanoss){BoyxBoy}** **I_ship_itE** **)**

 **(Wrong Number (H2OVanoss) Sentinsanity** **)**

 **( WHY!(h2ovanossfanfiction)**  
 **h20vanoss_ship4life** **)**

 **(Opposites(An H2OVanoss** **FanFiction)** **BaesicallyFandoms** **)**

 **(Just to name a few of my favorites)**  
 _In between the FanFictions one was labeled 'Diary 2017' I didn't peek inside._  
 _Looking the last two draws I found files with photos of people and information on their name, where they live, what's their job and strategy of kill._  
 _Some were crossed out with red marker all 4 of them I recognised_  
 _James Mcgrave, those Ky and Ben guys and Kevan Convoy._  
 _"Looks like I really was helping." I smiled._  
 _I saw some more files of others not yet crossed out._  
 _Maybe he hasn't got them I got the best idea I ever had_  
 _"I'll do it for him, wipe out the rest of them." I say looking at the uncrossed pictures,_  
 _Tyler Goldman, Jone Dawn, Brise Anygale_ , Blake Cuttson and Brock/Moo.  
 _Then on to the last one pulling open the 'PERSONAL' I found that this one was bigger then the others, in there was 10-15 tee shirts and hoodies, most had design from my shop. Next all that had loads of picture of him and I,_  
 _His mum, dad and sister._  
 _There 2 teddy bears one had a little mask on it_  
 _The one I gave to him on his birthday and the other was an owl_  
 _"That's so cute Delirious." I said to myself picking them both up._  
 _Then another awesome idea_  
 _"We'll ran away just me and him."_  
 _And I swapped the last object it the draw was a small see through box, in black and red writing._

 **The Music Box, Musical Classics in the palm of your hand.**

 _And inside a little contraption._  
 _On the side of the box it had written on paper_

 **'When you wish apon and star'**

 _I thought for a minute_  
 _"I heard that somewhere? oh right the picture." I pull it out my pocket look on the back and sure enough the first line of the poem is just that._  
 _I went to The Music Box open the box and started to play it._  
 _"That's Beautiful." I closed my eyes enjoying it's sound as it plays over and over._


	10. Chapter 10

**-Delirious' POV-**

 _ **I was chasing another target in a dark building with long hall ways and little places to hide.**_  
 _ **I was say 90 meters behind him**_  
 _ **With my 'Special' Bat.**_  
 _ **It had nails on the end of it.**_  
 _ **And I grabbed the gun out of my pocket with a single shot I just managed to hit the back of his leg he falls yells of pain echoes**_ _ **through the building.**_  
 _ **He gets up hobbling as I speed up the adrenaline coursing through out my body.**_  
 _ **He glaces back to see me and runs limping a little face full of fear.**_  
 _ **As he started to get tired slowing down I speed up again and swung my Bat the nails smashed into his legs he screams and fell to the ground again seeing the beautiful red leaking from his legs and more as I swung again the nails impaled into the back of his head and side of his face over and over laughing as I go.**_

 _ **Suddenly from down the halls I see a bunch of people running towards me and they stared shooting at me 2 of the police officers I recognized Mark and Tiffany.**_  
 _ **I thought we were cool,**_  
 _ **And I saw a few other people**_  
 _ **My friends all of them.**_  
 _ **Nogla, Lui, Wildcat, Mini, Brian and Moo was there as well.**_  
 _ **I heard a familiar voice**_  
 _ **"DELIRIOUS FUCKING RUN!"**_  
 _ **It was Vanoss he kept telling me to go trying to stop them so I did I ran for my life eventually**_ _ **he was just able time stop them and they stopped shooting me.**_  
 _ **And as I turned around to see one of the officers held his gun to Evan's head telling him.**_  
 _ **"Say your last your last living words." he say grimly the officer had brown hair his fringe to the right, had brown**_  
 _ **then Evan turns around to look at me tears falling.**_  
 _ **I want to go up and hug him he's been there so much for me.**_  
 _ **"I love you Jonathan forever and always!" he calls to me smiling as a loud bang was echoing all around the officer had pulled the trigger Evan was shot in the head killing him.**_  
 _ **I watched in horror as he dropped to his knees then flat on the ground.**_

 _ **No.**_

 _ **I started crying I couldn't go to him other wise they'd kill me.**_  
 _ **So I stood there staring in disbelief down at Evan's dead body as blood rushed from his head across the floor.**_  
 _ **And I went to scream at them all for killing the love of my life that loved me back.**_  
 _ **There was another sudden bang, I felt a pain in my shoulder I looked at it to see I had red patch on my hoodie,**_  
 _ **Looking back to them I saw Moo standing in front of everyone with a gun in his hand pointed at me.**_  
 _ **Then there was another shot to my head and I fell and everything went black.**_

 _I jolted up opening my eyes to be blinded by the light on the ceiling._  
 _I heard a gasp beside me._  
 _I looked to the Doctor next to me with a needle in his hand I immediately grab the collar of his shirt with one hand cutting off his breathing and grabbing the needle throwing it across the room smashed it on a wall, then ripped off his mask revealing his face_.

 _"Don't you or anyone else Fucking dare step foot near me again with any of those Fucking mind destroying tools and Shit you got that?" as I finished me sentence two other Doctors came in._  
 _One ripped the guy out of my grip and the other hits me across the head knocking me out cold._


	11. Chapter 11

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="971b527c7c8fc4b81dc8add16d9a0d4f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Nogla's/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" POV-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="928c9d523daac546f6ee9b00c928419a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"For the past few week Evan has been out all day and night the only time we see him is when he has a shower or comes to get food, go out the front door returns late going off to /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Delirious'/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" room hasn't been in his since Del was taken from us and it was our fault. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I feel more and more guilty as some of us hear him crying, talking to himself or sound like he was reading something./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6b2db6aa349a9ca517ef31169f9dbc3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"As I sat in the kitchen I saw /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Vanoss/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" leave and something fell out his pockets he didn't even /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"realize/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" I tried to call out to him but he wore earphones so he couldn't hear me, so I went over to it picking it up it was a little note book landed/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4703145443365cf8ff756ab5e658f0f0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"'/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"HVFF/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"'/span/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Created By Evan /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fong/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" for his Love Jonathan Denis only!/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fda506ab99b5a70f6cb46ee53106786"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"So I didn't look in and I noticed there was something else and small knitted doll with little wings on its back and wearing what looks like a blue shirt or hoodie and black pants. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"realized/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" I was just like the one Del gave him for his birthday./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I smiled /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;""That's so cute." /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I chuckled and put it back in Del's room he'll be back to find it./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e3619b35839da549cdcabc666984588"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I know I said I'd be back in awhile but I couldn't stay away forever but yeah like normal just I slow update and /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"enjoy/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"/span/p 


	12. Chapter 12

**-Vanoss'** **POV-**

 _As I walked in the door everyone sat around the couch watching TV._  
 _The news was on again._

 _"Hey Evan come join us!"_  
 _Nogla waved to me,_  
 _I froze in the hall looking at them with out a word._  
 _"Ah I'm kinda b-"_  
 _"No come on we-"_

 _"Just 16 Days ago 4 corpses we're found in the Jane transport and storage warehouse."_

 _Oh Shit_

 _"All with their insides stomach area eaten out. 2 tied to each other, hands and mouths taped up, giant claw marks on the legs._  
 _1 a single claw mark on the back of his leg._  
 _And another with his head bashed in."_  
 _"And police found these images on tape, presumed to be the two killers walking out of the establishment." My eyes widened when I saw the two pictures on screen and speed up the stairs._

 **\- Nogla's** **POV -**

 _"The first looks be a person with a Hockey mask and navy Blue hoodie the second seems like a large wolf like figure, wearing a red jacket with two white stripes on each arm just below the elbow."_  
 _"Hey doesn't that kinda looks like Evan's jacket?" Tyler comments we looked over to the now empty hall and heard a door upstairs close quite forcefully._  
 _"Wait that's Delirious!" Brain says sitting with Brock._  
 _"Your right it is!" Mini and Lui say._  
 _"Good thing we got him away sooner he really could have killed us if we stood in his way." Brock says crossing his arms_  
 _"Yeah starting with you." Tyler says._  
 _I just sighed, stood up and when to walk away Lui got up following me._  
 _"Where you going?" Brock asks_  
 _I turn around with Lui hugging my arm._  
 _"You guys don't see it do you?"_  
 _They looked at me confused, I sighed again looking to Jon's room where Evan hid in._  
 _"It's our fault that he is like this."_  
 _"We could have dealt with Jonathan better then we did." Lui adds._  
 _"But if we didn't he could have killed me!" Brock yells at me_  
 _I frowned walking away to my room._  
 _Lui helped me pack a few bags._

 _We walked out down the stairs and towards the front door._  
 _"It's not all about you Brock and after what you have done to him I think you deserve it." And walked out with Lui and got in the car chucking the bags in the back._

 _As Lui started up the car Brock came out._  
 _"Where are you going?!"_  
 _"I'm staying at Lui's for a bit."_  
 _"Away from you!" I called out as we drove off._

 **So hey if you didn't know already I made another HVFF** **'Dairy 2017' Basically. Remember that book Vanoss** **found in Delirious' room. The draws. The one labeled 'Diary 2017'. it's that. It's the Sequal? Prequel? IDRK. But if your interested on what happened before this and after check it out welp** **I'm going home and going to bed**


	13. Chapter 13

**Liked the first killings of the story?**  
 **Oh well** **let me tell you.**  
 **I bet you'll really Enjoy this chapter!**  
 **I absolutely loved writing it and I hope you love reading it bye!** ❤

 **\- Vanoss'** **POV -**

 _I walked in the front doors of the hospital I've been visiting for weeks now._  
 _"This way." The doctor says and i follow._  
 _We make it to Jonathan's room._  
 _I walk up and knock on the glass._  
 _He looks up from his position on the floor and walks up towards me._  
 _"Hey Del." I say talking into the phone and smiled sadly._  
 _"Hey Vanoss, I miss you." He says placing his hand on the glass, I do the same._  
 _He starts to cry and I just get the pang in my chest seeing him like that._  
 _But at least we see eachother and he can be a little happy when I come to visit._

 _After a few hours I check the time._  
 _23:12_  
 _"Hey I'll be back tomorrow morning ok Delirious."_  
 _"Where are you going?" He asks_  
 _"I've got important...Business to deal with."_  
 _"Alright goodbye!" He smiles_  
 _I took off my glasses and smiled back with a wink and a wave._  
 _I put my shades back on as I left._  
 _I took one last look at Jonathan as the door closed._  
 _Hands still up against the glass._  
 _"See ya." he says and the door shut._  
 _I walked out of the building_  
 _"See you tomorrow then?"_  
 _Felix asked_  
 _"Yep I'll be here everyday till he's out." I smirk in reply._  
 _"Oh dear I don't think he's ever getting out. I'm sorry."_  
 _I just walked out not saying anything else._

 _I caught a cab home, payed and run straight to Jonathan's room._  
 _"Oh hey E-!" Someone called to me but I ignored it and slammed the door shut._

 _After looking through the files of_  
 _Blake Cuttson and Tyler Goldman._

 _I walked down his street, in the shadows._  
 _He stood out side his house talking to someone I walked over once they left._  
 _"Hey uh Blake?"_  
 _"Um yeah who are you?"_  
 _"I'm a friend of Jonathan and Brock, Evan. do you remember them? you went to the same highschool."_  
 _His face saddened when mentioned Jonathan's name, but Lite up when mentioned Brock's._

 _"Oh yeah I remember._  
 _Brock visited just a few days ago."_  
 _"How did that go?" I asked nervously._  
 _"He told me Jonathan tried to kill him."_  
 _"Yeah." I say softly as I heard Delirious' name_  
 _"Hey do you wanna hang out with me?" I asked_  
 _"Sure where did you wanna go!" you like scary shit." I ask_  
 _And he nods so fast putting on some shoes a jacket and got his keys._  
 _Told me to get in his car and he locked his house._

 _"So where we going?"_  
 _"Tothe cemetery!" I grin_  
 _He laughs_  
 _"Good choice buddy."_  
 _Buddy? Um no._  
 _"Wait do you have shovels?"_  
 _"Yeah just a second." He runs in the back gate and comes back with two shovels._  
 _Excellent }:)_

 _We arrive I grabbed out two torches and pasted one to him And walk in the gates,_  
 _Shovel over shoulder._  
 _And walked around in the dark for a bit to find the empty space I prepared a couple nights ago._

 _"So why do you think Jonathan was trying to kill Brock?" I ask Blake as we walked._  
 _"Well Jon is just like that I guess there's no way I could have any idea why he would."_  
 _I found it._  
 _I'm surprised it wasn't filled in._  
 _Perfect._

 _"Besides him being totally fucked up in the head._  
 _Man Im so glad he was put in that mental hospital he belongs there." Blake laughs I froze the anger was already boilling and hearing that just made it worst for him._  
 _"That's it Cuttson." I whispered to myself._  
 _"What?" He Questions._  
 _"Uh hey give me the light and go stand over there, there's something I need to do." I tell him through clenched teeth trying not to let out a growl of anger._  
 _And pointing to another grave._  
 _He did as told and handed me the torch walking away._  
 _I waited for a few minutes before I run over to the tree I hide a bat in and slowly made my way back to Blake back turned to me, and in complete darkness the moon covered by clouds._  
 _"Don't turn around._  
 _But hey why do you hate Jonathan?"_  
 _"Brock never told you all the shit he did to us?"_  
 _"No so do tell."_  
 _"Well 1. He'd tell on us for nothing._  
 _2\. He'd get his friend Luke, Jane, Nick, Brandon and Kevin to gang up on me, Brock and Tyler._  
 _3- man just I can't list all of it."_  
 _He says confidentially._  
 _"Lier!" I yelled pulling back the bat in hand._  
 _Grip firm on the handle and swung at full force into his rib cage and heard the crack of bones and screams of pain as he fell to the ground._  
 _I walked up to him and shoved my foot in his mouth to stop the screaming as I want to hear them I can't get caught._  
 _"Fucking Lies!" I yelled again putting more weight on my foot._  
 _And muffled his screams as his jaw brakes clear and crimson liquids flow out onto the dirt and grass._  
 _And I swung the bat into his stomach a few times._  
 _"He was the one bullied by You!"_  
 _"Brock!"_  
 _"Tyler!"_  
 _"Kevan!"_  
 _"Brise!"_  
 _"Jone!"_  
 _"James!"_  
 _"Ben and Ky!"_

 _I hit him in different places for each name I said._  
 _Blood splatters all over me, I picked up the red stained man dragged him over to the empty grave with one hand and have him just standing with my arm holding him up by his neck_  
 _And the growls start and turning into my killer wolf figure._  
 _My claws digging into his skin blood rushing out._  
 _*Growl* "And he didn't have friends until me." I say as I quickly changed back and let go of Blake's neck holding the bat up in the air_  
 _"Batter up!" and smashed him into the grave and quickly as I could started to fill in the hole putting it the torched as shovels._  
 _All with a smile on my face the whole time._  
 _Then as I left I smashed in his car Windows and ran home as the alarms went off._


	14. Chapter 14

**\- Vanoss' POV -**

 _I wake up the next day still in Jonathan's room on the floor in the closet with the music box next to me._  
 _I moved it so I wouldn't break it and looked in another draw with more HVFFs in them._  
 _Then remembered the really shitty one I was writing for Jon._  
 _I looked in my pocket and it wasn't there neither was the knitted doll he gave me for my birthday._  
 _I was freaking out a bit rushing out the door Down the stairs and yelled at the first person I see._  
 _Which was Craig._  
 _"Where the fuck is my doll!?"_  
 _He Jumped back hands covering his face as if I was about to hit him._  
 _"I-I Don't know I'm sorry!"_  
 _He says in real fright._  
 _I stopped._  
 _"Mini I'm not gonna hurt you." I say Calming down._  
 _He put his hands down and breathed._  
 _"I just...That doll is all I have left of him right now. You know?"_  
 _"Yeah, I understand...We miss him as well."_  
 _"Then why did you all Get him sent away!" I yelled._  
 _"David tried to tell you before."_  
 _"If we didn't he would have killed Brock. But-."_  
 _"BUT WHAT! YOU FOUND OUT HE WAS A MURDERER AND WERE SO FUCKING GLAD YOU ALL SENT HIM AWAY WITH OUT THINKING OF HOW HE FELT ABOUT IT!"_  
 _Tyler came up to us stepping in front of Craig._  
 _"Shut up Evan he was trying to say. That we're sorry and know we could have handled it all better." Tyler says getting in my face_  
 _"Whatever your just saying that."_  
 _I reply getting in his face._  
 _"No-"_  
 _"Stop!" The sudden out burst of someone's Voice shut us both up and looked to see where it came from._  
 _Surprise it was Craig his face was on fire full of anger, it made me stop I was still angry though._  
 _"Evan there's no need to fight!" He frowned at me._  
 _"I'm sorry I...That doll is really important to me right now."_  
 _I whispered looking down at the ground hugging my arms almost crying._  
 _"We understand Evan, we do._  
 _From the start of it."_

 _"So let us help." Craig went to hug me but stepped away._  
 _"No you really don't. If you did you wouldn't have sent him away and caused us both this pain that we have to live with._  
 _Stuck between a glass wall._  
 _We can see and hear eachothers ,_  
 _But we can't feel eachothers hands through that glass._  
 _It's like we're on the other side of the universe but then it's like he's right next to me._  
 _He's so close yet so far." I paused and let the salty water drops run down and drown my face._  
 _Tyler went to say something but I stopped him saying that_  
 _"And the glass wall isn't a Window, its you guys._  
 _Especially Brock." They didn't respond so we sorta stared at each other and it looked as if they were about to cry as well._  
 _I just sighed and walked back to Jon's room shutting the door lightly._  
 _I looked around the room I just imagine..._

Jonathan sitting on his bed turning to looked at me with the sweetest smile, one that I returned to my daydream Jonathan.  
He got up leaving his mask of insecurities behind walking up to me, I got up against the door tears dried, pinned as Jonathan was now so close, our noses nearly touched.  
"You know. I've always loved you Evan. What about you? Do you Love me?" He whispered in my ear serductively . It's sent a shiver down my spine.  
"Yes, Yes. Jonathan I Have just always Fucking loved you and I still do so much." I say.  
He leans in forward, slowly.  
"I miss you." I say crying a little bit.  
"I do too." Hey says before his lips just touch mine and become a non-exsistant and he completely fades into the air, mist swirling around in front of me.

 _My heart immediately stopped._  
 _"N-No Jonathan...Jonathan! JONATHAN!" I fully broke down into tears falling to the ground and cried I didn't give a shit if anyone heard me I wanted them to know the pain they caused me._

 _Opening my eyes to darkness I could just see the ruby glow of Jonathan's alarm clock._  
 _I got up sluggishly to check the time._

 _23:19_

 _Time to kill._  
 _So I went to the door poking my head out the door._  
 _No one's around._  
 _I snuck out the front and run down the road and went to the bar that the next target works._  
 _I walked in and saw him immediately and sat on a stool at the bar he casually comes over to me._  
 _"What you'd want mate?" He asked_  
 _"Water, I don't like drinking before meals. Ruins the meat and it's taste, you know?"_  
 _"Yeah hey you go." He pasted a glass._  
 _"Names Tyler Goldman." He smirked holding out his hand I shook it_  
 _"Evan."_

 _We started to chat and he asked if I wanted to hang out._  
 _"Sure."_  
 _"My shift is nearly of so yeah cool." He winked at me, I think he's gay because he just had this hungry look in his eyes and kept licking and biting his lips when looking at me._

 _I'm only being nice to him so I can trick him so I can kill him for my love Jonathan._

 _So he finished, we started walking down the street._  
 _"Hey what about the park?" He asked_  
 _"Yeah." I say._  
 _We got there and he dragged me across the field to the trees._  
 _I know where this is going and I got the perfect plan for it._

 _"So uh hey..." He starts walking up to me with a lustful look,_  
 _"What is it?" I asked nearly back up against a tree when he leans in closing his eyes._  
 _But before his face was even close I took him by the waist and flipped us._  
 _Now he was pinned against the tree and I attacked his neck._  
 _Biting softly just like I did with Jonathan, so know how to pleasure a guy._  
 _He gasps and moans as I bite with more pressure as I slowly reach my hands up his shirt he pushes me away to take off his shirt and pulls me back his hands in my hair arching his back wanting more I grin to myself._  
 _Going according to plan._  
 _I slowly move my soft human hands up and down the side of his bare back._  
 _Bring my lips back to his neck_  
 _And let out a quiet *Growl*_  
 _As I turn into my wolf form, and stopped covered his mouth with my hand and used my other hand to dig my claws in his chest._  
 _His eyes opened in horror._  
 _"I belong to Jonathan no one else."_  
 _His breathing got quick and nodded._  
 _I grin again and slowly opened my mouth and just bite forcefully down on his throat ripping it from him._  
 _He tried to scream but the red of blood splattered out instead all over my face and he fades eyes stared lifeless at me as I stabbed his chest throat arms and hands into the tree with knives._

 _I turn back human And walked away._  
 _"6 down 3 to go."_


	15. Chapter 15

**\- Delirious' POV -**

 _I was lying on the ground, writing and drawing in my Diary that the doctors had given me, and just enough colours, pencils, pens and 6, 100 page books to keep me entertained._

 _*knock knock* I looked up from my drawing of me killing Brock,_  
 _To see the only person I ever want to see._  
 _Evan._

 _For the first time he didn't have his shades on, his eyes were a little red hair and puffed, ruffled hair with splatters of red in it and he wore a sweet smile as I got up and walked towards the window smiling, placing my hands on the window he also placed his hand on the glass almost exactly on mine._  
 _"So close, yet so far." I heard him say quietly and I just nod in response._  
 _"Why is there blood in you hair Evan?"I question._  
 _"They are listening I can't tell you." He whispered._  
 _"Did you do some painting?" I winked, he just nods getting the message._  
 _He killed someone?Who?_  
 _"So how have you been since yesterday?"_  
 _"Oh well I did some more drawings, you wanna see?"_  
 _"Uh is Jonathan Delirious? yess!"_  
 _He says happily with that big amazing smile of his._  
 _I excitedly ran back to on of my books and showed a few new one I have done, it felt like a show and tell just like back in school._  
 _Except now I didn't get booed, laughed at or get chucked in a closet after it was over._  
 _We talked for hours and I read him a few of my dreams to him, He didn't seem to mind it._

 _"Oh before I go I forgot to tell you Mark and Jack say hi and thanks! What's that all about?"_  
 _Evan asked._  
 _"Aw yeah, right um He told me he had a crush on his best friend Jack, told he I kinda have the same problem._  
 _I gave Mark some advice about not talk about how nice I am to Jack."_  
 _"Other than the fact I neeeeeealy killed Brock and stabbed a cop and got Nogla and Brian a bit._  
 _Yeah Mark liked Jack and I told him to just ask him out to a drink or something. You know?"_  
 _"Wait so who do you like?" Vanoss asked curiously._  
 _I froze, I didn't speak._  
 _What do I say? I don't want to admit my feelings and get rejected._  
 _Wait. You know what?_  
 _Fuck it!_

 _I lifted one of my hands off the glass, breathing on it it went foggy and I wrote 'You' with my index finger then pointed at him through the glass, with a small sad smile, looking up at his face._  
 _He looked so shocked at my answer._

 _I lowered my head in shame._  
 _"It's ok if yo...don't feel the same...I..I understand if you don't." I said the fog on the glass disappeared I took my hands of the window as I spoke and crossed my arms like I was hugging myself looking g away I could feel the tears already starting to fall and digging my nails into my arms scratching that hard that I nearly drew blood._  
 _"Jon-...*huh* I-I uh..._  
 _Look at me!" He demanded finally saying something after 3 minutes of just silence._  
 _I looked up at him, his face stained with tears, eyes now even more red and puffed, head and hands against the glass, looking so desperate to stop this separation between us._  
 _Then I randomly just remembered my poem I wrote on that photo._

 _"When you wish apon a star." I absent mindedly started saying, while looking into his chocolate brown around the soulless Black of his Iris, all in the center of blood red._

 _"_ _ **Fear not my love I will not be far." He sang**_

 _"_ _ **For us to be we must rid of the Earthly scum."I started to sing.**_

 _"_ _ **That try to stop**_ _ **us form what we wish to see." He continues.**_

 _"_ _ **To have one another**_ _ **in**_ _ **each others arms" I replaced my hands on the glass, I just want him to hold me, I want to feel his lips on mine so badly. and I could tell he was just as desperate as me I need him now, but he's just out of reach.**_

 _"_ _ **Let's make it just Me and You,**_  
 _ **I Love you Jonathan, Please Love me Too."**_  
 _We didn't say anything for 10 minutes just stared into eachothers eyes._

 _"I need you so much right now, I just want to feel your touch._  
 _To be in your warm strong arms._  
 _To taste your sweet and soft lips against my own...Just ARRHH."I smashed my fists on the window shaking the anger building up and becoming more intense._

 _"I'm loosing my santiy for every second we are apart." I say through grit teeth._

"Just...LET ME OUT! YOU FUCKING MENTAL LIFE LOCKERS USING DRUGS TO KILL US AND MAKE US TRY TO FORGET THE PEOPLE WE LOVE!" I scream pounding my fist.  
 _I'm surprised that I haven't busted this window to pieces yet._

 _So I kicked and punched the walls and picked up a chair, throwing it at the locked door, I ripped the mattress off the bed taking of the wooden planks off the bed frame and smashed that against the walls finally making holes in them._  
 _I yell and scream also throwing my glass cups of pencils and shit at the ground it shattered, I just dropped to my knees and fell lying on my side hands on my head and knees tucked in._  
 _Curled up into a ball on the broken glass infested ground, I cried I didn't care that some of it was cutting into me and I could taste my blood as it pooled around me, I just wanted out to be with him._

 _I sobbed for a bit until I heard the door open I stopped, sitting up weakly._  
 _I saw that same masked face doctor who I thought was cool at first, because he wears a mask like me._  
 _But I thought wrong._  
 _"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT COMING NEAR ME!" I rushed at him tackled him to the ground with my hands tightly around his neck digging my nails into it._  
 _I grabbed a pencil close to me after tearing his fake paper mask and full force stabbed the pencil through his eye, he screams "ARHH MUSIC TO MY EARS!HE HE HE AHAHAHAHA!" I laughed grabbing more and continued impaling each one into his tounge and the rest of his body, drenching myself in his blood._

 _He's finished I remembered Evan would have been watching so I looked over to the window to see not an expression of joy and excitement but, pain and sadness as there was someone trying to pull him away, he was struggling to stay put kicking and squerming to get out of the guys grip and screams of anger were heard as he's successful pulled away tears streaming down his face._  
 _"NOO! Jonathan!" I run up to the window hands pressed against it And then he was gone._  
 _"EVAN!EVAN!"_  
 _Then another guy had come into my room and ran at me I managed to weaken him hitting him a bit of wood from the bed, smashed glass on him and forced a broken bit of a chair leg through his stomach he was done another two came in._  
 _I smashed one into the walls stabbed him in the throat with the chair leg._  
 _But the other I managed to stick broken glass in his left shoulder arms stomach and right leg throwing them like Ninja stars across the room but he tackled me and got me in head lock, and knocked me out._

 _My eyes fluttered open to a complete white room without a bed or anything besides my book from earlier and the visiting window, and the room was covered with big padding._  
 _So I went to go pick up my books but couldn't move my arms I looked down and saw I was wearing a straightjacket._

 _"Well fuck." I said to myself_

 _"Hey at least you got three kills in a row." I hear a voice of some one familiar but I hadn't seen in for a long time, I turn and saw_

• • •

 **Find out next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**\- Delirious' POV -**

 _My eyes fluttered open to a complete white room without a bed or anything besides my book from earlier and the visiting window, and the room was covered with big padding._  
 _So I went to go pick up my books but couldn't move my arms I looked down and saw I was wearing a straightjacket._

 _"Well fuck." I said to myself_

 _"Hey at least you got three kills in a row." I hear a voice of some one familiar but I hadn't seen in for a long time, I turn and saw_  
 _Someone I know pretty well_  
 _He would always be rocking up In a adventure time black Finn the human or Dinosaur suit when playing anything to do with GMod._

 **And a fucking badass outtro I gotta say his is the best besides Nogla's**

 _"Sup Delirious!" He waves at me I went to wave back but remembered that I couldn't._  
 _"Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked him._  
 _"I wrk here. have been for 2 months."_  
 _"Have I really been here that long?"_  
 _"17 weeks yeah sorry man."_  
 _"Nah it's all good Marcel, I have Vanoss visit me every day and every night I dream of finally doing it. It's so close it can practically beat the fucking life out of it, hehehe ahahahahaaaaa." I laughed_  
 _"Alright then what is it?" He questions clearly not faised by my creepy smile and the tone of madness in my laughter, but he chuckled and smiles in return._  
 _"Killing everyone of my high school bullies especially Brock!" I yell looking at the ceiling._  
 _"So how was that going then?"we sat down on the ground._

 _"Uh well I managed to kill 1 but somehow 3 of them had already died I never found out who did or how it happened I'm just glad it did. Then there was the reason I'm here I nearly got Brock if fucking David and Brian weren't holding me back and Lui calling the police on me."_

 _"You know the only one to ever help me or at least try only to be held back by the guys. The only one was Evan." I looked down at my feet._  
 _*Knock knock* I heard and immediately looked up and I was filled with joy again I nearly shed tears as I went to run up to the window._  
 _But I fell on my face._  
 _"Oh gosh are you ok Jonathan?"Evan asked worried._  
 _Marcel helped me up and walked me over to the window._  
 _I put my head against the glass looking into his chocolate eyes staring back at me._  
 _"Hey." He says_  
 _"Hi." I answer back_  
 _"Ahh I hate this space between us!" Evan placed a hand on the glass and I just nod._  
 _"Hey Vanoss!" Basically waves._  
 _"Sup Marcel, hows the Job going?" Evan winked at him, which confused the hell out of me._  
 _"Oh yeah its great, Scotty's on break, how about on your end?" He questions._  
 _"Say about 2 weeks with 3 to go." Vanoss answers._  
 _"What?" I stared at them._  
 _"Oh right uh? Those 3." Marcel says and points at Vanoss._  
 _I thought for a minute then it hit me._  
 _Those 3 targets of mine that I hadn't kill were dead because of him._  
 _They watched as my face lit up in happiness._  
 _"You did?" I felt the tears run down my cheeks, oh how much I now just have an even bigger urge to just be held by him._  
 _"Thank you." I whispered as the tears trickle down my face._

 _After that Marcel left us to just talk the rest of the day, and then Evan left and I sat there in the middle of the room staring at that window and waited till the next day to see him again._

 _Eventually I fell asleep_

 _(Dream is 3rd person in his head)_

 _ **Vanoss walked through the crowd of his fellow Senior students with tears falling his face and walked down the the halls of the building.**_  
 _ **As he walked he had kicked something on the ground.**_  
 _ **He stopped to pick it up.**_  
 _ **It was a dimly light hall but he could just see that in his hand was..."H2O." was written on the inside of a mask.**_  
 _ **"Delirious' Mask?" he whispered to himself as he heard sobbing and lifted his mask off his head walking down the hall and around a corner to see Jonathan 30 meters away sitting curled up in a ball against the lockers in the dark.**_

 _ **Evan stared for a bit at his crying friend.**_  
 _ **The one he rejected as a date to have a girl.**_  
 _ **"D-Delirious?" his voice crocked**_  
 _ **Jonathan's head shot up from his legs and saw Evan standing there.**_  
 _ **"V-Vanoss?" his voice was quiet.**_  
 _ **Vanoss saw him, clown makeup smudged**_ _ **and running on his face.**_

 _ **They looked at each other for a little till more tears rushed over Jonathan's face and looked angry**_

 _ **"Go away!" Jonathan yelled, Evan flinched at his friends loud voice echoing the halls.**_  
 _ **"What did I do?" He asked**_  
 _ **"I ask you to Prom tonight and you go and ignore it by telling me about some girl!" Jonathan continues to cry out.**_  
 _ **"She only accepted to get back at he Boyfriend for dumping her!" Evan yells back.**_  
 _ **"Oh well I'm sorry for your sake."**_  
 _ **Delirious gets up.**_  
 _ **"I'm sorry." Evan says quietly.**_  
 _ **And Delirious turns and walks away.**_  
 _ **"We're are you going?" Vanoss asks, Jonathan stops looking at him.**_  
 _ **"Home. Enjoy your Prom Vanoss." And starts walking again tears still streaking down both their faces.**_  
 _ **"No Wait!" Evan yells, holding out his hand, running towards Jonathan and grabbed his wrist pulling Jonathan towards him.**_

 _ **Turning him around swiftly and suddenly their faces just close enough thier lips touched.**_  
 _ **Evan shut his eyes tightly**_  
 _ **And Jonathan with shock his eyes stay open and widen by the second.**_  
 _ **And eventually he snapped out of shock and surprise kissing back,**_  
 _ **Evan let's go of Jonathan's wrist to hold his waist bringing them both deeper into the kiss.**_  
 _ **Jonathan slowly moves his arms around Evan's neck.**_

 _ **They released from the kiss looking into eachothers eyes.**_  
 _ **Evan looks at Jonathan Hungrily his eyes start to turn completely black with a slight red glow.**_  
 _ **And kissed Jonathan's neck licking and biting softly, and slowly moving towards the lockers pinning Jonathan against them, Jonathan softly moans and Evan's two K9**_ _ **teeth started to grow sharper as he bit.**_  
 _ **His fangs slowly impaled into Jonathan's neck.**_  
 _ **A slight pain shock waves through Jonathan from his neck to his feet.**_  
 _ **And felt a warm liquid trickle down his neck, after a few more bites Evan licked it off the red liquid from Jonathan.**_

 _ **Jonathan slightly arching his back, played with Evan's raven black hair lightly pulling on it as Evan left bites and marks on Jonathan's neck.**_  
 _ **Both breathing slightly heavier**_  
 _ **Evan wiped Jonathan's blood from is lips looking at him.**_  
 _ **"There's something I want to ask you." Evan says quietly looking deeply memorized by Jonathan's deep Ocean blue eyes.**_  
 _ **"W-What is it?"**_  
 _ **"Why are you wearing a trench coat?"**_

 _ **"Because I didn't want everyone to see what I'm wearing."**_  
 _ **"Can I take it off?" Evan asked,**_  
 _ **Jonathan blushed and stared at him before nodding slowly.**_

 _ **Evan gently Unbuttoned the coat and it slipped off the reaval**_  
 _ **That Jonathan was wearing a beautiful pastel pink, red and mostly Light blue dress with sleeves that just go pasted his shoulders exposing the rest of his slim arms, and layering ruffles on the skirt of the dress, a little yellow ribbon tieing**_ _ **it all off and tight around his waist, lastly with a light flower Pattern.**_

 _ **Evan stared at Jonathan astonished at how amazing he looked.**_  
 _ **"It's bad I know I shouldn't have let you see it." Jonathan started to tears up looking down and away from Evan.**_  
 _ **"No! you look amazing." He says softly lifting Jonathan's chin towards him and took Jon's hands in his and kissed them.**_

 _ **They walked back down the hall to the Gym where everyone was still dancing.**_  
 _ **With their masks on again they made their way on to the dance floor.**_  
 _ **As Evan dragged Jon through the crowd a slow song came on and**_  
 _ **Evan turned around looking at Jonathan.**_  
 _ **"May I have this dance?"**_  
 _ **Held out his hand, lightly biting his lip, in hope Jonathan would take it.**_  
 _ **He hesitated at first but took Evan's hand, Evan took Jonathan's other hand and put it on his own shoulder then held Jonathan's waist.**_

 _ **They swayed to the music, Jon and Evan where to lost in eachothers eyes to notice everyone looking at them and made a space for them in the middle of the room.**_  
 _ **They both closed their eyes Jonathan laid his head on Evan's chest and he rested his head a top Jon's.**_

 _ **They stayed close till they heard.**_  
 _ **"Woow**_ _ **yeah go Delirious!"**_  
 _ **They looked up embarrassed**_  
 _ **To see that it came from his friends, it was mostly Lui.**_  
 _ **A few couples came in the circle and started dancing.**_

 _ **Jonathan recognised them.**_  
 _ **One the two he saw in the bathrooms the other day.**_  
 _ **Dan and Phil.**_  
 _ **Two the two that he saw talking when he asked Evan to the Dance.**_  
 _ **Sean and Mark.**_

 _ **Then more and more till every one was on the floor not a single person was a wallflower.**_  
 _ **Jonathan looked into Evan's eyes again and smiled.**_  
 _ **He smiled back and whispered in Jonathan's ear.**_  
 _ **"I love you too Jonathan."**_  
 _ **Then lifted both there masks and kissed him.**_

 _I woke up to the sound of His voice saying my name._  
 _I went to him and like always we talked all day._


End file.
